French lessons
by SodasGurl
Summary: *Chapter 4 is up* Ok I'm on a french kick sorry but its another love story I dont really have much of a summery right now so please R&R and let me know what you think also my french is a little rusty so I'm sorry for anything that is misspelled
1. Sodas confused

OK this is how bored I am right now I am going to write yet another story but in this one I am adding a few French phrases. Nothing to hard and I will translate in the beginning before I start and I hope the spelling is right I'm looking it up online to try to get it right so it might be but anyway on to the story this is a Soda/Girl and Steve/Girl fic mainly B/C I love Soda and Steve doesn't get much attention. I don't own anyone you know I do own anyone you don't know now on to the story Oh and I don't care if the had a French class then they do now. Oh and some of these French things you guys might know already but I'm putting it up for those who don't thanx  
  
"Bonjour soude comment allez vous?" = "Hello Soda how are you?" "Soude merci" = "Thanks Soda" "Merci" = "Thanks" "Au revoir" = "Goodbye" "Vous etes mignon " = "Your cute"  
  
Soda was sitting inside the DX going through papers when Pony walked in carrying a textbook.  
  
"Bonjour soude comment allez vous?" Soda looked at him in shock and shook his head.  
  
"OK what the hell did you just say?" Pony laughed and showed him his French book.  
  
"We have a French test Friday I was just practicing." Soda grinned and messed up Pony's hair.  
  
"Well your doing a pretty good job kiddo."  
  
"Merci." Soda cocked an eyebrow and shrugged  
  
"Whatever but if I find out you are calling me names I'll pound you got it?" Pony laughed and went to get a Pepsi.  
  
"Soude merci" Soda looked over at the drink in Pony's hand  
  
"I don't know what you just said but it better be Hey Soda I'm gonna pay for this drink." Pony sighed and handed Soda some money before walking back out the door towards his house.  
  
"Hey Soda I'm about to get going need help with anything before I leave?" Soda turned around at the sound of Steve's voice and shook his head.  
  
Nope I think I got it Steve." Steve nodded and started to leave.  
  
"Au revoir buddy" Soda sighed and turned to Steve again  
  
"Not you too." Steve turned to look at him confused.  
  
"What are you talking about buddy?" Soda sighed softly and sat down in a chair.  
  
"Sorry Steve Pony was just coming in here talking in some French stuff and now you I just don't know what you guys are talking about that's all." Steve smiled  
  
"Sorry I forgot you didn't know any but hey don't feel bad I just know what Claire taught me."  
  
"Is Claire your new girlfriend that you have been talking about?" Steve nodded  
  
"Yep she just moved here and she took French in her old school. Oh she sounds so hot when she talks to me in French even though I have no idea what she's saying." Soda laughed  
  
"Well then have fun tonight. I'll see you later." Steve nodded and went out to his car leaving Soda sitting by himself. Soda shook his head laughing softly before standing up. He was looking around when he saw that Pony had left his French book on a chair next to the coke machine. He picked it up looking at it.  
  
"I wonder what's so interesting about French I say its just another language you have to learn." He sighed before opening the book and sitting down to relax since no one was there. He was flipping through the pages when a girl walked in.  
  
"Hello?" Soda looked up and almost fell over backwards in his chair. The girl standing in front of him had long light blond hair and soft green eyes. She was beautiful and Soda found himself staring at her.  
  
"Excuse me please do you work here?" She asked and Soda nodded slowly.  
  
"Well my car broke down and I was wondering if I could get some help." Soda snapped out of his daze and stood up quickly dropping the book. The girl laughed softly bending down to pick it up. She looked at the book for a second before looking back up at Soda.  
  
"French huh?" Soda shook his head quickly.  
  
"No this is my brothers book he forgot it I was just looking through it I don't know any French." The girl smiled and nodded.  
  
"That's too bad. But anyway about my car?"  
  
"Oh yea sorry I'll come take a look at it." After Soda had checked everything and found out what was wrong he turned back to the girl  
  
"Well I'm all done." She smiled brightly and walked next to him.  
  
"Oh thank you so much how much do I owe you?" Soda smiled and raised a hand  
  
"Don't worry about it, it was a minor problem no charge." She smiled and took out a piece of paper and wrote a number on it.  
  
"Well this is my number please call me if you think of anyway I can repay you." Soda blushed softly as he took the paper. She smiled again before getting in her car and starting the engine.  
  
"Oh my name is Tabitha but you can call me Tabby. Oh and one more thing.vous etes mignon" Soda looked at her surprised as she took off down the road. He quickly went back inside picking up Pony's textbook flipping through the pages.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok I'm gonna stop there I do have plans for later on and I know I focused a lot on French in this chapter I'm sorry but I do have plans for later on please review thanx =) Oh and everyone is alive in this story. Ok and I changed the grammar for your and you're Thanx to the person who corrected that for me my French is a little rusty sorry Peace 


	2. The Dingo

Ok thanx to everyone who has reviewed so far. And for those who have reviewed in French "Merci beaucoup" Now the 2nd chapter will probably have a little French but I'm gonna try to think of something to do involving Steve. OK I have an Idea now so here's chapter 2. I think this chapter is gonna be kinda short B/C I have an idea but I want to save it for the next chapter this one is just gonna lead up to it.  
  
  
  
Soda walked into the living room after getting home from work and everyone was gathered around the TV and no one looked very happy.  
  
"What's wrong?" Soda asked looking over at the TV trying to figure out what was so interesting.  
  
"Hey the news is on what happened to Mickey?" Two-Bit looked up at Soda and sighed.  
  
"There's nothing but news on today Mickey was canceled for some report they haven't said anything about it yet." Soda shrugged and sat on the couch next to Two-Bit and Pony.  
  
"Hey where's Steve?" Darry asked coming in from the kitchen with a glass of water in his hand.  
  
"Oh him and Claire were going to go to the Dingo for a while, Oh that reminds me Pony what does Vous etes mignon mean?" Pony thought for a minute before grinning  
  
"It means you're cute why?" Sodas face flushed and he turned his head away quickly.  
  
"Oh no reason I was just wondering." Pony shook his head smiling and remembered his textbook.  
  
"Hey Soda did you see my book laying around at the DX I think I left it." Soda nodded and held out the book to Pony but when he started to pass it a piece of paper dropped out and fell to the floor.  
  
"Hey what's this?" Two-Bit asked picking it up and reading.  
  
"Soda who's Tabitha and why did she write Apples-mo on here?" Pony sighed and took the paper from two-Bit  
  
"It says Appelez-moi That means call me." Sodas face flushed again and Pony laughed.  
  
"She's what you were asking about earlier isn't she?" Soda was about to take a swing at Pony when the News started and everyone stopped laughing and looked at the screen.  
  
(TV) " There have been gangs spotted in the area today and a local hangout for people living in the Tulsa area has been attacked leaving some dead and many more injured. (Cuts to shot of building) The Dingo was a popular place for both young and old to come and relax but not today. We have yet to find out who is still alive and who is hurt but police are working hard to keep us updated." Sodas mouth dropped open as they showed a shot of a guy being carried out on a stretcher.  
  
"Steve?"  
  
  
  
OK that's all for now if you want to know what happens you have to review =) Thanx Peace 


	3. The hospital and Tabitha

Ok this is chapter 3 but you all knew that already =) but anyway I have a few ideas but not too many so if anyone has anything they want to see let me know =) Oh and this hasn't been a problem so far but I want at least 5 reviews before I continue again. Thanx and on to the story;  
  
  
  
Soda couldn't believe his eyes. Was that really Steve?  
  
"Darry we have to go to the hospital and find Steve." Soda almost yelled Darry stood up and grabbed hold of his shoulders shaking him gently.  
  
"Soda calm down we'll go come on." Soda nodded and ran out to the truck followed by the rest of the gang. When they got to the hospital Darry found a doctor that knew something about Steve.  
  
"He's in pretty bad condition boys I'm not sure if he's gonna make it." Soda almost broke down in tears but stopped himself.  
  
"What do you mean he might not make it?"  
  
"Just what I said. He may not make it through the night even." Soda dropped to his knees and Pony knelt down next to him.  
  
"Why don't you boys go sit in the waiting room, I'll send someone in with some drinks for you and I'll let you know when we know anything else about Steve." Darry nodded and started to turn to leave.  
  
"What about Claire?" Soda said looking up from the floor.  
  
"Was her name Claire Jones?" Soda nodded and the doctor smiled weakly.  
  
"She's alive and well. It seems your friend was hurt trying to protect her." Soda nodded and let Darry lead him to the waiting room. When they got there a young girl walked in with a tray full of glasses of water. She set them down in front of Darry and looked over at Soda.  
  
"Soda? Is that you what happened?" Soda looked up when she said his name.  
  
"Tabitha? What are you doing here?" She smiled and sat next to him.  
  
"I work here what happened?" Soda looked back down at the floor and sighed.  
  
"My best friend was at the Dingo and was hurt today. We're waiting to see if he's gonna be ok." Tabitha smiled and put a hand on his arm.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be ok. He has some of the best doctors I've ever seen working on him I'm sure he'll be fine."  
  
"I hope so." Tabitha had pulled him into a hug when the doctor came back in.  
  
"I'm sorry boys, Steve has slipped into a coma and there is a 60/40 chance that he's gonna wake up and the odds are not in his favor right now." Soda sighed and stood up.  
  
"I gotta get out of here Darry I'm going for a walk."  
  
"I don't want you going by yourself little buddy." Tabitha stood up and cut him off.  
  
"Don't worry sir I'll walk with him. Is that ok?" She turned her head to Soda who smiled softly.  
  
"Yea that would be great thanks."  
  
  
  
Ok je vais m'arrêter là. Je ne sais toujours pas si je vais laisse Steve être ok de pas mais je figurerai quelque chose dehors. Mais de toute façon qu'avez-vous pensé? Svp mercis de revue.  
  
OK that means Ok I'm gonna stop there. I still don't know if I'm going to let Steve be ok of not but I'll figure something out. But anyway what did you think? Please review thanks. Peace Oh and also I still want to try for at least 5 reviews before I continue =) Thanx 


	4. Claire

Ok you all know who I own and who I don't own. Anyway this is chapter 4. This story is taking me longer to update because I can never think of anything to write but I am trying to update everything ASAP. Anyway please review and let me know what you think.  
  
C'est la vie-"It is the life" I usually use it as that's how things go. Kinda brushing something off.  
  
Soda and Tabitha were walking around outside and Tabitha was listening to Soda vent.  
  
"Hey did I tell you they let Claire go home?" Soda shook his head and tabitha continued.  
  
"Yea they said she was fine and free to go home." Soda smiled.  
  
"At least one of them is ok.. But they may not be soon." He said walking over to Claire who was standing around the side of the building making out with some guy.  
  
Soda reached over and grabbed her arm turning her around to face him. When he did she snapped her gum in his face.  
  
"What do ya want? Ohhh Soda how are ya?" She said in a heavy valley girl voice.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" He yelled and Claire looked shocked.  
  
"Why am I doing what?" Golly her voice made him sick and her smacking her gum was even worse.  
  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about. How could you do this to Steve after he saved your life?" Soda was getting angry and Tabitha came up next to him.  
  
"Oh him, well you see he was just a toy I liked to play with and now that he's hurt its like he's broke and who wants to play with a broke toy?" OK that's it now Soda was pissed.  
  
"How can you be so cruel? I mean the guy just fucking saved your cheap life!" Clair stepped back and gasped.  
  
"C'est la vie. I told you I don't want him anymore. He saved my life good for him. That just means I get to sick around if he doesn't." Soda reached a hand back to slap her but Tabitha beat him to it.  
  
"Hey you little bitch what was that for?" Claire asked holding her cheek Soda was in shock now.  
  
"That's for being such a cheep whore." Claire huffed and grabbed the guy she was with and stomped off. Tabitha turned to look at Soda who had a few tears running down his face.  
  
"Soda what's wrong." Soda sighed and sat down in the grass. Tabitha knelt down beside him.  
  
"I just don't want to loose my best friend." He said and Tabitha wrapped an arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Steve will be ok I'm sure of it." Soda sighed softly and hugged her.  
  
"I hope so tabitha."  
  
  
  
OK that's it for now I got stuck and wanted to post something for this story =) anyway I'll try to post more soon and I'm working on other stories too. =) Anyway please review. Thanx Peace 


	5. Soda can go in

OK updating this one too, anyway if anyone has anything they want me to update I have a feeling I'll be doing a lot of that over the next 3 days maybe, depends on how much time I'm gonna get to spend with Jen while she's in town, Anyway hope you enjoy and I'm getting back to my French kick so yea, anyway please review.  
  
  
  
Tabitha and soda walked back inside to the waiting room. Soda was still pissed about Claire but he had stopped crying.  
  
"Hey little buddy you ok?" Darry asked and Soda nodded slowly before sitting down.  
  
"Yea I'm fine." He mumbled and Tabitha frowned slightly.  
  
"I have to get back to work, but if any of you need anything just call for me." The gang nodded and she smiled at Soda before walking off.  
  
"Soda are you sure your ok?" Pony asked softly and Soda shook his head.  
  
"I saw Claire outside."  
  
"Oh you did, how's she doing is she ok?" Soda sighed.  
  
"She's fine, her and her new play toy both." Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"You mean she was..."  
  
"Yea she was out there making out with some guy, when I asked her what was going on she said it was none of my business and when I asked about Steve she said he was just a broke toy she didn't want anymore." Pony sighed softly  
  
"That was mean." Soda nodded again  
  
"Yea tabitha thought the same thing, she slapped her. Then Claire got mad and left."  
  
"Well at least she's gone."  
  
"Yea that's true." Soda said leaning back in his chair as tabitha came back in.  
  
"Soda would you like to see Steve? He's in a room and the doctor said you could go in if you want." Soda looked up and nodded following tabitha to a small room, Steve was laying on the bed, his eyes closed and cuts and bruises all over his face and arms.  
  
"I'll leave you alone." Tabitha said and Soda nodded as she left before going to the side of Steve's bed, letting a tear fall slowly down his cheek.  
  
  
  
  
  
OK that's it for now, sorry that was a short chapter but I couldn't figure out how I wanted to end it. Anyway I have plans for soon, but I guess the question now is, will Steve live? HA I'm still not telling yet, anyway if you want to know, I want 5 reviews. Anyway that's all I ask for is at least 5 reviews before I continue, peace 


	6. Is Steve ok?

**Ok I am SOOOOOOOO sorry its taken me so long to update, but I have been completely brain dead on EVERYTHING. But this chapter may be short…I'm just trying to update as much as I can. I know everyone's asking me to make Steve live, well you might find out in this chapter if he lives or not. I really hope I haven't lost my readers with my LONG delay….but I had my trip to Virginia…planning on going back to school to finish up, just a lot going on right now.**

"Steve please wake up…" Soda whispered sitting next to Steve's bed. He sat there talking to Steve, hoping that he could hear him and just wake up. Son the door opened again and Tabitha walked back in  
  
"Soda I hate to tell you this…but visiting hours are almost over…the Doctor Johnson wants you to leave soon…"

"I cant just leave him here like this…I mean what if something happens? I wanna be here for my best friend." Tabitha bit her lip as Sodas eyes filled with tears again and went to sit next to him

"It'll be ok Soda…they have me working all night…I'll keep an eye on him, and I'll call you if anything happens." Soda thought for a moment before nodding

"Alright…thanks Tabby." He said standing up slowly and walking towards the door where Darry was waiting for him.

"Anytime Soda." She said watching as they left before going back to work.

"You gonna be ok Pepsi Cola?" Darry asked glancing over at Soda as he drove. Soda shrugged and looked down at his feet. Not trusting himself to say anything the whole way home.

Once back at the house Soda went inside and threw himself down on the couch as Two-bit turned on the TV to watch Mickey Mouse.

A couple of hours later Soda was asleep on the couch when the phone rang, he looked up sleepily as Darry answered it and nodded a couple of times, as if the person on the other line could see him.

"Soda, its Tabitha, she has news about Steve." He sat up quickly grabbing the phone from Darry

"Hello, Tabby? What about Steve?"

**Bum, bum, bum. I'm gonna end there, I decided not to let you know if Steve lives or not. Please review I want 5 more reviews before I update again. Again I'm sorry this chapter took me SOOO long to update. Anywho please review. Thanks**

**~Rina~**


End file.
